SmPC16
is the 16th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 15th episode of Glitter Force, and the 405th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Chloe Quits". Synopsis With no goals to call her own, Reika quits everything in search of what she truly wants to do. In this time she begins to understand why she works so hard. Summary Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao are upset over having failed their test. Reika, the only one who passed, tries cheering them up, and they ask her for study tips. The next day, Reika goes through her morning routine: jogging with her elder brother, cooking breakfast with her mother and getting her homework done. She has doubts on how to answer her friends' questions, and seeks her grandfather for advice. She is shocked when he informs her that she should quit and try another approach to figure out an answer. She agrees, and upon going to school, she makes an announcement that she will be quitting everything she does there. Everyone is stunned by the news, but Nao understands Reika's decision and tells everyone to give her some space. The following day, Reika's family tells her to not follow their routine and do what she wants instead. In hopes of figuring this out, Reika pays her friends a visit. She and Miyuki read fairy-tales in the library for a while. Then she spends time with Akane, who is practicing volleyball, and Yayoi, who draws with her. She then pays Nao a visit and helps her babysit her siblings for a little while. Meanwhile, Joker gives a large stack of paper filled with data on the Bad End Kingdom's past fights to Akaoni to help him study up on Pretty Cure. Akaoni refuses, as he hates studying, and decides to just go and defeat the girls, taking off soon after. He appears while Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, and Nao are wondering whether they can be successful Pretty Cures without Reika, and he summons an Akanbe using nearby kids and a math textbook. The girls transform, only for the Akanbe to suddenly start asking them questions. For each one they answer wrong, it shoots a large X at the girls to trap them. It starts with Sunny and she fails an English question, then it asks a Math question to Peace, followed by History for March and a simple idiom for Happy. They all get their questions wrong. At this point, Reika arrives and transforms into Cure Beauty, easily answering every question the Akanbe can throw at her. Every time she gets an answer right, a large O forms and hits the Akanbe. After a physical fight, Beauty finishes off the Akanbe with Beauty Blizzard, earning Pretty Cure the Banana Decor. Akaoni retreats, and everything returns to normal. Now, Reika finally understands why she works so hard every day. She gives her friends advice on how to improve their studies and they agree to try her suggestions. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Joker *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Aoki Soutarou *Aoki Shizuko *Aoki Junnosuke *Irie *Terada Runa *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 *Midorikawa Siblings Trivia *This episode is similar to the Suite Pretty Cure♪ episode: episode 30, in which the girls were targeted by big Xs whenever they got a question wrong. **It is also similar to a Yes! Pretty Cure 5: GoGo! episode when they enter a game show and were attacked if they failed to answer questions wrong at one portion. Coincidentally, both this episode and that one focused on the blue Cure and it was up to her to save the others. Edits in Glitter Force *At the beginning of the episode, Emily (Miyuki) says she failed her English test instead of saying she failed everything like in the original. *When Emily is reading with Chloe (Reika), she's reading "Rumpelstilskin". In the original, the story Miyuki's reading is unspecified. *The dub removes a clip of Akaoni falling asleep while reading the papers Joker gave him. *Almost all of the questions the Akanbe/Buffoon asks the girls are changed. **While Cure Sunny is asked to translate "My name is Cure Sunny" into English, Glitter Sunny is asked to find the predicate in "The cow jumped over the moon." (The answer is "jumped over the moon.") ***Cure Sunny says, "My name is Cure Sunny!" in Japanese, but in her best approximation of an American accent. Glitter Sunny says that the answer depends on the color of the cow. **While Cure March is asked who the third shogun in the Tokugawa Shogunate is (Tokugawa Iemitsu), Glitter Spring is asked who the thirteenth president of the United States is (Millard Fillmore). ***Cure March answers, "Tokugawa Ie-something". Glitter Spring answers, "President Somebody". **While Cure Happy is asked to finish the proverb, "Even a walking dog..." ("...bumps into a pole"), Glitter Lucky is asked to finish the rhyme, "Mary had a little ____; its fleece was white as snow." ("lamb") ***Cure Happy says that even a walking dog barks happily. Glitter Lucky says that Mary had a puppy named Muffin. **While Cure Beauty is asked to say, "My name is Cure Beauty" in English, Glitter Breeze is asked for the subject in "Around the rough and rugged rock the ragged rascal ran" ("the rascal"). **While Cure Beauty is asked to evaluate 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 (the answer is 10), Glitter Breeze is asked to evaluate 1 + 2 - 3 + 6 (the answer is 6). **While Cure Beauty is asked who the third shogun in the Tokugawa Shogunate was, Glitter Breeze is asked who the wife of the fourth president of the United States was (Dolly Madison). **While Cure Beauty is asked to say the beginning of Takamura Koutarou's poem "Journey" ("There lies not a path before me/A path has been laid out behind me"), Glitter Breeze is asked to translate the Japanese text on the cover of the Akanbe textbook ("Workbook of Problems"). Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes